


Frosty wishes

by shalashaska



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Snowmen, Winter, clumsy nerds, cute scared armin, embarrassed awkward jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin decides to give the young recruits a snow day, much to Levi's annoyance. Armin and Jean decide to have a snowball fight, which ends with an unexpected cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty wishes

When it first started snowing, and Commander Erwin suggested a day off, Levi refused. He hated the cold and knew that having a snow day would mean going out into that frosty hell. There was no way he would allow it.

However, when Sasha and Connie showed up in Erwin's office, listing all the things that could go wrong if they worked on such a cold day, clearly just desperate for a day off, he knew he was losing. Erwin turned and looked at him, and he cursed under his breath. Erwin was just too nice to the bratty kids of the Survey Corps.

When Sasha and Connie returned to the dining hall with the news, everyone listened with anticipation, bundled close together around one table, listening carefully.

“Commander Erwin's giving us a snow day!” Sasha gushed with excitement. Immediately the room was filled with cheers and frantic footsteps as everyone rushed to their dorms to get ready.

Levi stood in the doorway, sulking. Why couldn't everyone just stay indoors and relax by the fireplace or something? Why did they have to make so much noise? Playing in the snow was overrated, anyway.

As everyone was rushing and barging their way outside, Armin found himself alone in the dorm, taking his time to put on his warm boots and warm winter coat. He wrapped his scarf carefully, pulled his moss green hood over his head, and headed outside calmly but with quiet anticipation. Coming outside with a spring in his step, he noticed Jean standing alone not too far away. Wondering why he hadn't joined the others playing in the snow, Armin approached him curiously.

“Hey, what's bothering you, Jean?”

Jean whipped around, a nervous look on his face and responded quickly, “W-well, you see... I was waiting. Ya know, I was waiting for you to... come outside.” When the blond cocked his head in confusion, he stared off into space for a moment before blurting “B-because I was wondering if... if you would m-maybe want to-”

When the first snowball hit him, he was stunned and terrified. Armin laughed and smiled sweetly at him, another snowball loaded in his hand. “If you wanna play in the snow, just ask-” Jean quickly retaliated, pelting him with snow. He got up, brushed himself off and smiled again.“Very well, if that's how you wanna play.”

The next one hit Jean directly in the face, scattering snow in his hair and freezing his cheeks. Then, the two proceeded to chase each other, firing relentlessly.

Sasha and Connie were making snow angels as they raced past, and one hit Connie in the confusion. He screamed and Sasha laughed hysterically at his misfortune, trying her hardest not to fall face-first into the crisp snow.

When they passed Mikasa and Eren, who were busy putting together their snowman, Mikasa watched them bounding towards the nearby hill. She smiled to herself, glad that Armin was enjoying himself. Usually he played alone, and although that was enjoyable, it was nice to see him developing new connections with people.

After a while, Jean lost track of Armin. Obviously he was hiding somewhere, but he was hiding very well. He decided to climb to the top of the hill to get a vantage point, so when Armin eventually came up, he could shoot at him from above. Yes, that would be a great strategy. treading carefully but surely up the slope, Jean stopped when he finally reached the top. He surveyed his surroundings, but saw no sign of the shorter boy. Where was that little guy hiding?

“Did you really think you could outsmart me, Kirschtein?” He was thrown off guard by the voice behind him, when suddenly Armin pounced on him. Losing balance, he fumbled and fell clumsily into the snow, with Armin falling on top of him. The blond looked down at him with a triumphant smile, and he tried to push him off in frustration, but only succeeded in rolling the two of them over, onto the slope of the hill.

As the two of them rolled haphazardly down the snow-coated surface, Jean felt Armin clinging to him. He looked down to see the boy's face buried in his coat. When they eventually came to a stop, Jean found himself lying breathless in a bed of white with Armin pressed against his chest, who was giggling into Jean's soothing warmth at the stupidity of it all. He smiled, sighing with relief.

“You should be more careful pulling crazy stunts like that, Armin.”

The smaller boy's head snapped up to reveal a look of excitement on his face. “Are you kidding? We have to do that again, for sure!”

The taller boy felt his face flush red as he realised that Armin was lying on top of him, and Armin noticed as well, embarrassed that he hadn't noticed it sooner. “A-Armin, you're... on top of me...” he buried his face back into Jean's coat to try and hide the obvious blush of his cheeks.

“I know.” he mumbled.

“I... I don't really mind though...” Jean felt himself beginning to blush as well, at how cute Armin was in this situation. Hearing these words, the blond looked up again and moved closer to Jean's face.

“Y-you mean it? You... like this kind of thing?” Then Jean looked away awkwardly, and silently nodded. The sudden warmth of Armin's lips on his cheek made his heart skip a beat, and the feeling of his soft blond hair against his neck made him wish that moments like this could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a lot of winter fics right now.  
> 'tis the season to get gay.


End file.
